First Love
by Wings
Summary: A Sorato songfic, don't like, don't read. J/K! ^^ Well, personally I think this is kinda crappy, but still, r/r plez!! This is written in a spur of thought, so sorry if it seems kinda rushed. ^_^


  
This is a sorato songfic, and no, Yamato's not singing, Sora is. Just thought I would like a little change here! ^^ Anyways, enjoy, even though I don't think I did a really great job... cuz songfic is kinda hard to write, but I'm still trying to write a good one!   
Disclaimer: No, I don't own Digimon. I'd love to, though. And no, the song _First Love_ does not belong to me either. It is sung by Utada Hikaru. It is really good, so listen to it if you hadn't before!! ^_^

============   
First Love   
Story by: Wings   
============

The wind blew through her auburn hair, gently slapping it across her face. She walked through the field aimlessly, and finally settled beside a patch of white lilies. Softly letting out a sigh, she tried to figure out her troubled thoughts. 'Playing tennis did not help at all,' she thought in frustration. She had so much on her mind that she couldn't concentrate on anything. Fresh air was supposed to help, but it didn't. Her crimson eyes wandered around, and lit up suddenly, when she saw the big cedar tree right beside the lily patch. 'Maybe climbing a tree would help…' she murmured quietly and made her way to the tree. Climbing up was no problem for her, since she loved to do it since she was little. She settled on a firm branch and stared out into the blue sky. With nothing to do, she began to sing the song she heard earlier in the morning. It was stuck in her head, but she liked the melody though.

_Saigou no kisu wa_   
_Tabako no flavor ga shita_   
_Nigakute setsunai kaori_

_Ashita no imagoro ni wa_   
_Anata wa doko ni iru n darou_   
_Dare wo omotteru n darou_

_You are always gonna be my love_   
_Itsuka dareka to mata koi ni ochitemo_   
_I'll remember to love_   
_You taught me how_   
_You are always gonna be the one_   
_Ima wa mada kanashii love song_   
_Atarashi uta utaeru made_

Hearing a beautiful voice singing, he sat up abruptly and strained his ears, trying to trace the origin of the sound. He had trouble concentrating at band practice, and decided to come out and get some air. A smiling girl of auburn hair kept popping into his mind, and his music simply cannot distract him this time. Just when he lied down on his back on the damp grass, the singing voice came along. 'Who's singing? Must be a girl, and she's one heck of a good singer too.' He ran his hand through his blonde hair and scanned the surrounding area with his sapphire eyes, but nothing except trees and flowers came into his view. Finally, he stood up and decided to look around, as the voice continued floating to him.

_Tachidomaru jikan ga_   
_Ugokidasou to shiteru_   
_Wasuretakunai koto bakari_

_Ashita no imagoro ni wa_   
_Watashi wa kitto naiteru_   
_Anata wo omotteru n darou_

_You will always be inside my heart_   
_Itsumo anata dake no basho ga aru kara_   
_I hope that I have a place in your heart too_   
_Now and forever you are still the one_   
_Ima wa mada kanashii love song_   
_Atarashii uta utaeru made_

She swung her legs and sang her heart out, feeling much better at this time. As the last verse came to her lips, the voice that had been the main reason of her troubles called out to her.   
"Sora!!"   
She looked down and found Yamato gazing up at her. Her heart melted at the sight of him, but she reminded herself dully, 'Yamato is too good for you. Tons of girls chased after him everyday, why would he pick his best friend over all of them?' Sora brushed that thought away and gave Yamato a faint smile.   
This time, it was Yamato's turn to feel melted. 'Why does Sora's smile have the power to make me dizzy every time? She's my best friend only, isn't she??' He returned a smile and climbed up the tree to sit beside her. Noticing her reddening face, he asked in concern, "Sora, are you okay?"   
"Um, yeah." Sora's eyes darted away from Yamato's and resumed its staring at the sky.   
"Can I ask you a favor?" Yamato's face flushed slightly too.   
"What?"   
"May you finish that song?" his face is now completely red, so he looked down instead.   
Sora grinned and finally sang the last verse of the song.

_You are always gonna be my love_   
_Itsuka dareka to mata koi ni ochitemo_   
_I'll remember to love_   
_You taught me how_

As if listening to Sora's voice had helped him figure out his thoughts, Yamato gathered his courage and cut in suddenly, "Sora?"   
Sora stopped singing and replied, "Yeah?"   
"I think…" his voice was now a whisper, "...I love you." He noticed her surprised expression and added quickly, "It's okay it you don't..."   
Tears in her eyes were starting to flood out, but Sora kept them back with great effort. "Yamato, just let me finish, okay...?" As she saw a nod, she finished her song.

_You are always gonna be the one_   
_Mada kanashii love song_   
_Now and forever……_

"Now listen to me, Yamato." Sora turned to face him directly. She leaned forward, and beside his ear, whispered the words that Yamato had longed to hear badly, "I love you too." Immediately, Sora found herself wrapped into a warm hug. She dug her head inside his shoulders, as she listened to his rhythmic heartbeat.   
Yamato did not say anything, but he just held Sora close. He gently kissed her soft hair, and relaxed. Silence filled in around them, but it was a comfortable one.

After all, no words can describe this magical moment of pure, sweet first love.

*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~

Yeah I know, this is crappy, but plez, be nice and review!! ^^ See that funny little box down there? That's what it's for, reviewing! So get ya fingers typing and send in your reviews! ^_^ And for once, I don't mind flames, cuz I know I didn't do a good job. >.   
  



End file.
